the_white_narwhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Items
Spheres are the primary currency in most nations on Boi'cer, first devised as an alternative to large open flames. Each one consists of a gemstone encased in a glass bead. Gemstones, including the ones in spheres, can temporarily be infused with magic when exposed to Highstorms, offering both a source of light and a fuel source for spellcasters to recover spell slots over a long rest. These spheres naturally leak any magic they have absorbed, over a period of about a week. This has led to the practice of leaving spheres out during highstorms so they can be recharged. Shardblades, Shardplate and Fabrials The world of Boi'cer has a variety of unique magic items that can be found and crafted. A few examples include Shardblades, Shardplate and Fabrials. A Shardblade is a type of magical weapon found on Boi'cer, that were owned once by Radiant Samurai. Often seen as one of the most tangible expressions of power between various nations. Kingdoms with many Shardblades are often considered to be more politically powerful than the others. Those without Shardblades, especially the smaller kingdoms, lived in fear of those with Shardblades. Shardplate is a similarly ancient and magical type of full-body armor found on Roshar. Infused with the power of Stormlight, it enhances the strength, dexterity, and speed of the wearer. The secrets to manufacturing Shardblades and Shardplate are lost to history, traditionally the only way to obtain one is from another Shardbearer. In this setting, the process of "crafting" a Shardblade or Shardplate is to first obtain the blade/plate, and then spend additional time affixing special Fabrials that assist with the bonding process. A fabrial is a Stormlight-powered mechanical device from Roshar that uses spren captured in gemstones to perform a particular supernatural task. The magical properties of modern fabrials can usually be activated by anyone who knows how to use them. Shardblades can cut through non-living objects, such as wood or stone, as if they are passing through water, leaving behind distinctive perfectly clean cuts. However, when swung at a person or other living object, the edge of the Shardblade will fuzz, leaving the physical body unharmed, and cutting the being's soul. If the Blade cuts the core of a person's limb, the person feels a flash of incredible pain and then the limb turns gray and becomes limp and numb until healed. If an internal organ is pierced by a Shardblade, it may be killed or cease to function. Shardblades cannot be blocked by any typical weapons or armor, but they can be halted by a few things. Magic items, including Shardplate, can block Shardblades, and when the two Shardblades collide they may produce sparks. Certain spells are also designed to resist Shardblades. The final known way to block a Shardblade is with Adamantine, which is a rare material on Boi'cer. In this world, a Shardblades can be any melee +1 Weapon, +2 Weapon, or +3 Weapon. They also gain the following benefit: "You can bond a Shardblade by performing an attunement ritual while you hold the weapon. You can then dismiss the Shardblade, shunting it into an extradimensional space, and it appears whenever you use an action to summon your Shardblade into your empty hand. Your Shardblade disappears if it is more than 5 feet away from you for 1 minute or more. It also disappears if you use this feature again, or if you dismiss the weapon (no action required). The bond breaks if you die, if you attune to a different Shardblade, or if you use a 1-hour ritual to break your bond to it. The weapon appears at your feet if it is in the extradimensional space when the bond breaks." Shardplate can be any +1, +2, or +3 Heavy Armour, and gains the following benefits: While wearing Shardplate your jump distance is tripled, and you count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. The armour magically mends itself to counteract daily wear and tear, even regrowing parts that are missing. Creating modern fabrials requires trapping the proper type of spren in a gemstone cut for that purpose. To trap the spren, artifabrians lure it into a gemstone with something it loves and knows well. Once it is lured into the gem, the spren cannot easily escape. The types of spren that can be captured in a polestone depend on the gem's type and color, implying that there are thousands of possible combinations. Once trapped in a gem, spren respond to stimuli in consistent and predictable ways. Multiple fabrial gems can be placed inside a single wire frame, which lets them work together to create more complex results. General magic items tend to fall in the category of modern Fabrials, and don't gain any additional benefits. +1 Weapons/Armour granted by class features, qualify as "living" Shardblades/Shardplate, and gain the aforementioned benefits. (For example, Forge Cleric and Improved Pact Weapon). Features like an Eldritch Knights Weapon Bond, or a Wizards Transmuters Stone are more akin to highly specialised mechanical Fabrials. Adamantine In this setting, Adamantine is a deep green metal, closely resembling Jade, which is a material that can occasionally be found in fallen meteorites. Adamantine, when smelted, is ultra-hard- but this is a costly procedure. Cultures without quick access to Shardblades often resort to Adamantine for fighting demons and corrupted creatures. It is also said to hold certain cleansing and mystical qualities. It is notoriously easy to counterfeit, due to it's similar appearance to Jade. Modern Weapons It's possible for Kamikakushi from certain time periods to arrive at Boi'cer bearing futuristic firearms. These rare objects are sometimes discovered on the shores of beaches after a Highstorm, their true purpose a mystery to those that discover them. While not truly "Magical", for the sake of purchasing and crafting they are considered Magic Items. In addition to this, it's also possible for Kamikakushi from certain time periods to arrive at Boi'cer bearing futuristic firearms. These rare objects are sometimes discovered on the shores of beaches after a Highstorm, their true purpose a mystery to those that discover them. While not truly "Magical", for the sake of purchasing and crafting they are considered Magic Items. If your Kamikakushi originates from an era where these weapons are commonplace, they might have proficiency in these firearms. These characters may opt to replace a Martial Weapon from their starting equipment with one of these items.